Hip protectors are devices used to protect a wearer's hip in the event of a fall. They typically have a padded region located about the hip region of a person in order to reduce the impact of a fall. Hip protectors come in different forms, including underwear with integrated hip protector pads, trousers with integrated hip protectors or pockets positioned for removable hip protectors.
The use of hip protector devices is important in the prevention of hip fractures. They can be an important aid to people more prone to falling over, such as the elderly, or to those suffering from osteoporosis. Furthermore, following a hip operation, it can be desirable to provide increased protection of the hip region during recovery.
In the event of a fall that does result in injury, it can be difficult (sometimes impossible) for the injured person to seek help, especially if the injured person is alone at the time of the accident.
Furthermore, it can also prove difficult to assess the severity of a fall and if a person is frail or confused, they may not be able to recollect what happened or remember when the fall occurred.
There is therefore need for an improved hip protector that can address such problems.